


Dance with me

by Lifeforyou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is tired, Exam Stress, Just lots of fluff, Lucas is the best boyfriend, M/M, fluff overload, i love their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeforyou/pseuds/Lifeforyou
Summary: Eliott is feeling the stress of studying for exams. Lucas learns how to be a romantic. Lots of fluff.





	Dance with me

Lucas sighed. He sat in class thinking of Eliott instead of Madame Bovary. He knew how hard his boyfriend has been studying for the BAC, and how afraid he was of failing. He knew how much it meant to him, and how the stress of it all was starting to take its toll.  
He wanted to do something nice for his boy, to help him relax. Something sweet, something…romantic. Yes, romantic. Lucas Lallemant wanting romance in his life. A few months ago he would have laughed at the notion. Romance was weak, romance was not cute, or sweet, or kind. He used to mock Yann mercilessly when he talked about doing something romantic for Emma. Because he was jealous of her sure, but also because he was jealous of the relationship, of the idea of having someone to do romantic things for, and having someone do romantic things for you. When in reality, he went home to four empty walls every night in a house devoid of any love or affection once his mom has been taken into care.

Things were different now. He was different, happier than he ever had been before in his life, because now he had Eliott. His Eliott, sweet and romantic. Eliott was definitely the more romantic of the two. He loved watching the big romantic gestures of old Hollywood movies, kissing in the rain, dancing to soft music. Lucas didn’t care so much, as long as got to do those things with Eliott, he was happy. But he knew how much Eliott loved it, so in his last class, instead of thinking of prose and literature, he thought of romance.   
He walked to the bus stop alone, Eliott staying late to study some more. He missed him, it had been all of 4 hours since he saw him at lunch, but it gave Lucas time to think and plan the most romantic evening he could think of. 

**************************

Eliott was exhausted. He had never studied as much in his life. And for what? What was the point, he was just going to fail. What if he couldn’t graduate? What if he never graduated? His mind filled with doubt, and every step from when he left the bus to his door felt like agony. He caught his reflection in the window of a passing car; he was pale, eyes sunken and grey, and he was skinnier than usual. It had been almost a week since he last had a full night’s sleep, and he was grumpy and snappy to everyone he met because of it. He wanted to lie down and not get up for days.   
He finally dragged his feet to his front door and turned the key, only to mutter a quiet “what the hell” when the chain lock on the inside stalled his entry. He could see light in the hallway. “Lucas?” he called, and the owner of the name instantly appeared around the corner, a big smile on his face that Eliott could see through the 2 inches of space. “Hi baby”, the smaller boy said. Eliott, happy to see his boy but too tired to express any emotion other than vague frustration, replied “why is the door chain on?” Lucas, still smiling, “hang on”, as he closed the door to slide away the chain and opened it for Eliott. “Here, let me your take your bag”. Eliott eyed him and stepped inside the door. Lucas took a deep breath, “close your eyes”. Eliott was too tired for this. “What? Why?” he said, more annoyed than curious. Shit, Lucas thought, had he gotten this all wrong? “Just do it, please?” Eliott obeyed orders and closed his eyes, hearing a low click like a light switch being switched off, and was sure he could sense the hallway being darkened, and at the same moment he felt Lucas hands covering his eyes as his boyfriend stepped behind him. He instinctively covered Lucas hands with his own, and remembered that night on the boat, when their positions were reversed. He started to feel even more tired. 

“Ok, now walk” Lucas instructed, and Eliott once again followed instructions, letting Lucas guide him. He could sense they were in the living room, but Lucas didn’t stop. Instead, he kept going, leading Eliott to the bathroom past the bedroom. Their bedroom. The air felt humid and warm. Was that lavender he smelled? And…mint? He could feel Lucas lowering his hands, and followed suit. In front of him, he saw a big bubble bath, steam rising from the water in slow, lingering movements. The light overhead was dark, but every empty space in the bathroom – the shelf, the rim of the bathtub – was filled with tiny tea light candles, casting a beautiful warm glow on the walls. His mouth fell open of its own accord, and he slowly turned to face Lucas. Lucas didn’t say a word, just smiled shyly, still unsure if he was doing the right thing, but proceeded to help Eliott undress. Unzipping his hoodie for him and sliding it off his arms, before lifting up his t-shirt and pulling it overhead. Lucas bent to undo Eliott’s shoelaces before Eliott’s brain finally caught up with what was happening. “Lucas?” He felt Lucas touch his calf, Eliott’s cue to lift his leg, and felt his shoes and socks sliding off. “Lucas, what is all this?” Lucas continued with the other leg, before standing to say “It’s for you. I know you’ve been studying really hard and I thought it might be nice”. He gave the sweetest, softest smile to Eliott, who was still quite dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. Lucas reached down to undo Eliott’s jeans, Eliott caught his hand. Eliott’s resolve softened, but now he instead he felt a prickling at the back of his eyes. He was the worst boyfriend in the world. “You don’t need to, Lu”. “Baby, just let me take of you. I want you to relax, and I’m gonna make us some dinner”. Lucas proceeded to remove Eliott’s jeans and underwear, and taking the hand that Lucas gently offered him to keep his balance, he stepped into the bath. 

It was heaven. The water was just the perfect temperature. Warm enough to relax his aching muscles, not too warm to be uncomfortable. He lowered himself down to sit, the water coming to just below his chin. His eyes closed, taking in the warm soothing aroma surrounding him. Lucas gently cupped his face, and placed a folded towel behind his head as a pillow. He opened his eyes, and could see Lucas pull up a little side table, a cold beer and a plate of cheese and crackers resting on top. “Relax baby, I’ll let you know when dinner is ready”. His eyes fell closed again. This is just what he needed. His muscles relaxed, and he felt the stress of the past weeks melting into the warm water. 

He wasn’t sure if he fell asleep, but later felt a cool breath of air as the bathroom door opened. Lucas looked down at him sweetly, holding out a fluffy white dressing gown. Eliott didn’t own a fluffy white dressing gown, Lucas must have bought it for him. “Dinner’s ready baby”, he said, holding out his hand for Eliott once more, who very slowly, and very reluctantly, stepped out of the bath. Before he could reach the towel on the rail, Lucas did, and started to gently pat Eliott dry. He wrapped him in the fluffy gown, and started to dry his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. Lucas stood in front of him, slightly frowning as he concentrated on getting Eliott dried off. He looked beautiful. Eliott loved him more than anything in the world. Tears were building in his eyes, and he threw his arms around Lucas shoulders just as they started to spill out, the stress and emotion of the past weeks overflowing. Lucas squeezed him tightly, comforting him. “Hey, it’s okay baby. Come here, I’ve got you”. He felt Lucas sway them slightly, his warm face snuggled into his neck and placing gently kisses on the skin there. “It’s okay baby”. Eliott sobbed “I’m sorry”, before Lucas cut him off, “Baby, you’ve got nothing to apologise for”. Eliott did, at least, he felt like he did. He had been a bitch to be around, snapping at Lucas constantly. He slowly tried to find the right words “No, I’m sorry. I’ve been so grumpy lately. It’s just with the exams, it’s so much. What if I fail? I’m so tired all the time”. Lucas comforted him more, “I know, I know. But Eliott, you can do this, I know you can. No matter what, I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. Always. You’ve been working so hard baby. You can do it, you’ve gotta believe in yourself. But you know what, tonight, it’s just you and me. Let’s forget about everything else and relax”. 

Eliott pulled back slowly as he snuffled, Lucas held his face and kissed him. “Come on, I made risotto”. Lucas held his hand and guided him to the kitchen. Eliott was overwhelmed once more; twinkling candles, the most enticing smell, a bottle of wine and on the counter, the most beautiful flowers. Soft music played in the background. Even the table was set. Lucas held out the chair for him, and he sat slowly. Lucas moved behind him and hugged him tightly, kissing his damp hair. They ate mostly in a comfortable silence, Eliott trying to forget about his day as Lucas told him about his. As they finished, Eliott could only say “thank you”. Lucas held his hand that was resting on the table. “You’re welcome”. Eliott felt so bad, thinking how horrible he’d been lately. “I don’t deserve you-“, but once again Lucas cut him off, interrupting him. “Yes you do. You deserve the world. You deserve everything good in life”. Eliott wasn’t having it, “I’ve barely talked to you properly all week, I’ve been studying so much”. “Eliott, its normal, its exams. I’m sure I’ll be the same next year and you’ll be the one running me baths”. “I know but all this – “Eliott gestured around him, “it’s…it’s amazing”. Lucas smiled, “you’re my baby, I love you and I wanna spoil you”. He stood slowly, Eliott’s eyes following him before glancing down at the hand that was being offered to him. “Dance with me”. Eliott was surprised, “what!?” Lucas repeated, “Dance with me”, nodding his head in the direction of the turntable and the soft jazz music coming from it. Eliott wordlessly took his hand and slowly stood, never breaking eye contact. Lucas slowly moved his hands to Eliott’s waist, and he himself came closer to rest his arms on Lucas shoulders as they started to gently sway. They moved closer still as the music played, Lucas turning his head to rest it on Eliott’s shoulders, and Eliott resting his own against Lucas, arms moving to hold each other tightly. They rocked back and forth gently, Eliott breathing in Lucas scent, the most relaxing thing he knew. He felt the smaller boy’s head move slightly, soft kisses tracing a line from his collarbone, up his neck and jawline, to his lips. Pressing deeper, they opened their mouths, tongues tasting each other. Eliott pulled back, wanting to look at this amazing boy. Lucas looked back at him and Eliott knew he was loved. He felt loved, more than he ever had before in his life. He was sure no one ever cared about him, Eliott, as much before. Not Eliott the patient, not Eliott the child, or Eliott the sick boyfriend; Lucas cared about Eliott the person. The guy who liked to draw and visit art galleries. Who loved lazy lie-ins, who couldn’t cook. He smiled deeply and kissed Lucas, trying to convey all the love and emotions he was feeling, certain that words would never suffice to describe how much he loved his boy.

This time, Lucas pulled back. “You wanna watch a movie?” Eliott nodded, and followed him to the couch, where pillows and blankets were laid out. Lucas lifted the blanket and lied down on the inside, and moved in to make room for Eliott, who followed and snuggled up with his back to Lucas chest. Lucas wrapped an arm around him tightly, propping his head up on a pillow so he could see the TV and at the same time drop soft kisses intermittingly on the soft damp hair in front of him. The film had only being playing for a few minutes before Eliott felt his eyes getting heavy again. He felt so relaxed, so….safe. So protected, cuddled up like this. He turned inward, and squished his face again Lucas chest. A soft kiss on his cheek, a reassuring rub on his back and the whispered words “I love you”, were the last things he remembered before falling asleep peacefully. End.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters later, will see if you guys like this one first!


End file.
